Les sorciers élevés par des Moldus ne sont pas nets
by Lexisdyque
Summary: Les effets d'un déshabillé sur un couple. PWP


**Avertissements :** Je tiens a averti encore une fois c'est un Slash M/M (un couple d'hommes) et **/!\** c'est un PWP donc il y a la présence un LEMON HARD (une scène de sexe TRÈS détaillé !), **CELA PEUT HEURTER LES PLUS SENSIBLES /!\**

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont à JKR. Je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.

 **Rated :** M

 **Beta :** Clows et holybleu

 **Pairing :** Harry/Draco

 **Genre :** PWP

 **Synopsis :** Les effets d'un déshabillé sur un couple.

 **Chapitre :** 1

 **Les sorciers élevés par des Moldus ne sont pas nets.**

Il était début août et avec mon petit ami, on était dans mon bureau pour que je puisse régler les affaires courantes que mon père m'avait déléguées, quand un hibou me rapporta un paquet rectangulaire et plat accompagné d'une lettre :

Draco,

J'ai trouvé ceci dans le dressing du studio du photographe que je vois en ce moment. J'ai pensé que tu l'adorerais et Harry encore plus.

Bon amusement !

Hermione.

Intrigué, j'ouvris la boîte pour m'étrangler à la vue du contenu. Un déshabillé tout en dentelle noir et vert émeraude. De ce que je pouvais voir, il était composé d'une nuisette et d'un string coordonné.

\- Non mais vraiment les Nées Moldus ont un grain. Curieux Harry s'approcha de moi, et prit la lettre.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, j'adorerais te voir porter ça, me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle en s'abaissant pour me mordiller l'oreille.

\- Je rectifie, c'est carrément les sorciers élevés par des Moldus qui ne sont pas nets...

\- Oh, allez, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'amuser, argumenta-t-il en s'asseyant sur mes genoux en crochetant ses bras à mon cou.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ça ne serait pas toi qui le porterais ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que la dernière fois, c'est moi qui ai fait ce que tu voulais. Chacun son tour, m'affirma-t-il avec sa logique implacable.

Ah oui, rien que d'y penser me fait de l'effet.

\- En attendant si tu ne veux pas que ta mère poule s'inquiète de savoir où tu es passé, il faut que tu y ailles, reprenais-je en sortant de ma rêverie.

\- Molly, elle s'appelle Molly, Draco. Mais tu as raison il vaudrait mieux que je parte avant que Ron ne parte sans moi… Il se leva me privant de sa douce chaleur.

\- Je croyais qu'il passait ces après-midis avec Brown, lui demandais-je en ne pouvant réprimer un frisson de dégoût en imaginant leurs activités tout en me levant.

\- Si c'est pour ça, une fois sortie d'ici, je vais lui envoyer un Patronus pour qu'on se rejoigne chez Florian Fortarôme, mais il y a des chances pour qu'il y soit déjà. En ce moment, ils se disputent à chaque fois qu'ils se voient.

\- Tu viens demain ? lui demandai-je en le prenant par la taille pour le plaquer contre mon torse.

\- Seulement si on ne reste pas tout l'après-midi dans ton bureau, me répond-il en caressant mes cheveux.

\- Dans ce cas, je te propose qu'on se rejoigne à mon appartement, sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui soumettais-je d'une voix chaude.

Il ronronna en fondant sur mes lèvres. Bien que le baiser fût plein d'amour, il fut, aussi très sauvage. Il finit par s'écarter pour se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je te dis à demain à ton appartement, beau blond… me lança-t-il en guise d'au revoir.

Il me tardait d'y être, à demain…

 **OoOoOoO**

Je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par le travestissement, mais Merlin que je suis sexy en diable dans ce déshabillé. Avec l'anticipation, mon excitation est au plus haute.

Je me dépêchais de mettre la touche finale à ma mise en scène avant l'arrivée d'Harry. Je m'installe sur le lit de façon lascive, luxurieuse. Je peux même apercevoir dans la psyché de la chambre que cela a un côté obscène vu que j'ai les jambes légèrement écartées, mon sexe tendu d'impatience dans ce bout de tissu qui n'est pas adapté pour les hommes dépasse profusément... Par contre on aurait pu croire que la nuisette a été faite pour moi avec sa dentelle noir et vert émeraude très fine qui m'arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle était échancrée juste ce qu'il fallait pour laisser apercevoir mes abdominaux, tant appréciés par mon Gryffondor.

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Harry me héler.

\- Dans la chambre, l'informai-je. Dès qu'il fut dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses yeux s'enflammaient de convoitise à ma vue. Comme il resta immobile, c'est moi qui vais à lui, doucement, d'un pas chaloupé.

Une fois l'espace qui nous séparait parcouru, je passai mes deux mains sur sa poitrine de manière à les remonter jusqu'à sa nuque pour que mes doigts finissent dans sa tignasse ébouriffée. Je finis par fondre sur ses lèvres en vue d'un baiser suave et rempli de désir.

Sans briser notre étreinte, Harry me souleva pour avancer vers le lit sur lequel il m'allongea et commença à gratifier mon torse de baiser, de lèches et de mordillement, là où le déshabillé le lui permettait. Tout en venant caresser lentement ma cuisse du bas vers le haut, jusqu'à atteindre la nuisette et d'y passer ses doigts dessous afin de trouver le fil du string sur ma hanche pour le suivre du bout des doigts jusqu'au-devant, qu'il caresse de la paume de main.

Je lâchai un gémissement des plus bruyant de notre histoire quand mon Gryffondor mordilla mon sexe douloureux à travers le tissu fin. À croire que son but était que je perde tout contrôle. Il vient donner des coups de langue sur mon gland rendu sensible. Je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pousser une plainte de plaisir encore plus fort que la précédente. Comme pour me punir de cela, il se releva. Il dégrafa son pantalon qui tomba sur ses baskets et ses chevilles, sortit son sexe de son carcan de tissu.

\- Fait moi plaisir mon Ange, me demanda-t-il sa virilité en main.

Bien décidé à lui faire plaisir jusqu'au bout, je m'assois au bord du lit juste devant lui. Je chasse les doigts d'Harry pour les remplacer par les miens afin d'imprimer de lent va-et-vient, son membre dur et chaud y prit plus d'ampleur. Mon Gryffondor enleva son t-shirt pour que nous soyons plus à l'aise.

Je passai ma langue de bas en haut tout en frottant mon pouce sur le haut du cône afin de tirer les perles de plaisir qui s'y écouler pour commencer ma gâterie. Alors que je fis coulisser mes lèvres sur l'obélisque de chair en creusant mes joues et en caressant de ma langue, Harry gémissait comme un damné. Les crispations venant de mon amant, me firent enrouler ma main à la base de son mandrin en serrant fort tout en continuant ma besogne pour la satisfaction de l'entendre exprimer son plaisir.

Je finis par mettre fin à la fellation en reculant pour admirer Harry qui avait les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et les lèvres entrouverte, qui laissait passer un souffle saccadé. Il était beau comme ça. Il ouvrit les yeux, je lui souris avant de me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit dans l'intention de m'installer sur les coussins pour la suite. C'était sans compter sur Harry qui bloqua mes hanches de ses mains.

\- Reste comme ça, m'intima-t-il.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que je ne bougerais pas, d'une caresse sur les fesses, il remonta la dentelle du déshabillé sur le haut de mes reins. Il écarta mes globes tout en repoussant la ficelle du string. Je sens sa langue sur mon anneau pour y laisser une traînée de salive. Un de ces doigts le caressait puis passa la barrière de mon intimité doucement avec précaution comme si c'était notre première fois.

Bien loin de l'être, vu que Harry connaît aussi bien mon corps que moi le sien. Depuis le temps, il sait comment me toucher pour que je donne de la voix. Une fois préparé comme mon Gryffondor le voulait, il retira ses doigts, ce qui me laissa essoufflé et avec une désagréable sensation de vide.

Voulant ardemment la suite, je me calai à la tête de lit en retirant le string afin d'écarter mes jambes sans gêne en une invitation des plus claires alors que le déshabillé recouvrait une partie de ma virilité et ne laissait apercevoir mon torse que par transparence.

\- Merlin, que tu es à damner comme ça… m'admira mon amant avant de se débarrasser des entraves qu'il avait aux pieds.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à la hauteur de mes cuisses, il baissa la tête pour en lécher une du bas vers le haut. Arrivé à mon ainé, il s'arrêta me créant plus de frustration alors je le fis basculer sur le lit afin que je puisse le chevaucher.

\- Avide, mon Ange ? me demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire en venant caresser les côtés au travers du déshabillé.

\- Tu es surtout arrivé au bout de ma patience, lui affirmai-je en l'empoignant afin de descendre sur ce pieu de chair en fermant les yeux et basculant la tête tellement c'était absolument divin…

Je finis par planter mes agates dans ses émeraudes en amorçant un lent va et vient, nous faisant gémir tous deux. Je voyais qu'il prenait du plaisir à me caresser de manière à ce que ses mains soient obligées de passer sous la dentelle.

Après un moment, Harry reprit le contrôle en glissant sa virilité hors de moi et m'assistant pour me remettre à 4 pattes. Il me posséda de nouveau, tout en soufflant d'extase. Merlin, ses coups de reins puissants faisaient que je sentais le frottement du déshabillé, ce qui fut délicieux.

Car je pouvais bien l'avouer, je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier rien que pour l'ardeur dont faisait preuve Harry. Il était très rare qu'il initie l'un de nos jeux coquins.

Je voulus me masturber pour accroître mon plaisir, mais Harry chassa ma main.

\- Je veux que tu atteignes l'orgasme rien qu'en sentant mon pénis touchant ton point sensible, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je grognai pour la forme, mais son envie m'excita davantage.

Il continua ses va-et-vient, mais lentement cette fois-ci, laissant le temps à mon plaisir d'augmenter de telle manière que mes bras me lâchaient et ma tête vient se caler sur le matelas. J'étais au bord du gouffre, c'est à ce moment-là que mon amant décida de se retirer.

\- Tu es sérieux. Tu as intérêt à revenir tout de suite… râlai-je.

\- Ne sort pas les crocs, mon Ange, j'arrive… m'affirma-t-il en me basculant sur le dos.

Soulevant mes hanches et calant mes jambes sur ses épaules pour que son sexe dur revienne me pénétrer rudement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir vu comment il me labourait les reins de façon tout à fait divine, entre vigueur et vitesse.

Il retira mes jambes de ses épaules et se coucha sur moi pour un baiser fougueux, coups de langue et morsures légères se côtoyer.

Il dégrafa le déshabillé, les pans tombant sur mes flancs découvrant mes tétons sur lesquels il se rua comme un affamé, me faisant crier un peu plus fort.

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus saccadés et désordonnés signe qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, du reste moi non plus. Quelques coups plus profonds ont eu raison de moi. Je jouis dans un « je t'aime » retentissant. Je me resserrai autour d'Harry qui me suivit dans les étoiles alors qu'il jouissait au plus profond de moi.

Harry s'écroula de sorte que le plus gros de son poids ne pèse pas sur moi. Il me regarda comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Et alors que j'allais justement lui dire que c'est des constructions sorcières, il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il revient propre pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec une serviette sèche et un linge humide. Il me nettoya le ventre et le bas-ventre. Enlevant toutes traces de notre activité. Avec la serviette, il me le sécha.

\- Voilà, tu es tout propre, s'exclama-t-il en abandonnant les serviettes sur le parquet.

Je l'ai laissé faire appréciant la caresse, mais ne pus résister à lui lancer :

\- Tu sais qu'il t'aurait fallu qu'un coup de baguette pour avoir le même résultat.

\- Oui, mais je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te toucher, m'avoua-t-il en venant s'étendre dans mes bras.

\- Je dois bien dire que Granger n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mmm.

\- Bien que ce soit amusant et excitant de rester nous-mêmes, me plais tout autant…

Je souris, il me dit toujours ça, mais tout en étant aussi partant que moi à chaque fois…


End file.
